Cold Hearts
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: DaveShawn slash. Dave and Shawn get into a big fight and Shawn is so upset runs outside into the cold night and gets lost somewhere in the freezing city. Planned with possible sequel.


Cold Hearts

Disclaimer: no own

Notes: Hello all. Its 9:00pm the night before my "Holiday Break" is over. God I hate calling it that. But anyway, I dunno when I'm gonna be able to update and post stuff because I'm in the spring play and rehearsals are starting. So a little something to tide ya'll over.

"Shawn, you're being unreasonable!" Dave exclaimed, reaching towards his lover. Shawn pulled away, his eyes blazing in anger.

"I'M being unreasonable? No David, YOU are the one whose being unreasonable!" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn, lower your voice." Dave said, trying to reach for Shawn again.

"NO I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE DAVID!!!! I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS! I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU WON'T TOUCH ME IF ANYONE IS AROUND!!! YOU DON'T AGKNOWLAGE OUR RELATIONSHIP EVEN TO OUR FRIENDS! YOU BARELY LOOK AT ME! YOU WON'T EVEN HOLD MY HAND IF THERE IS THE CHANCE OF SOMEONE SEEING! I LOVE YOU DAVID BUT I CAN'T SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU IF YOU ARE EMBARRASSED BY BEING WITH ME!" And with tears streaming down his face, Shawn ran from the room and into the cold, dark night with only a small t-shirt and old jeans covering his body.

He ran and ran for what seem like hours until he couldn't run to more. He slowed to a stop and looked around. He had no idea where he was. He'd been too upset to look where he'd been going. The snow was falling around him and it seemed to Shawn like it was mocking him. Shawn shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his shoulders to try to warm himself. With each exhale he could see his breath.

The street around him was vacant and dirty and he wished he'd thought this through before running away. Shawn looked around helplessly for someone to help him but there was nobody. Nobody at all. As mad as he was right now, Shawn still wished for David. He wanted David's arms around him, holding him tight and keeping him warm.

Shawn slid to the ground, looking from side to side, afraid that someone would come out and try to rob him, or rape him, or kill him. Shawn let out a soft sob and brought his knees up to his chest on the dirty sidewalk, trying to concerve body heat. He was freezing from head to toe and shivering like mad. He wanted to go home.

Shawn rested his head on his knees and cried until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shawn jerked away and looked up. A man in a dark coat and black knitted cap had him by the arm.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here in the cold." the creepy man asked him wheezily, leering at him.

"Such a pretty one aren't you." he man reached up to touch his face and Shawn whimpered. The man held him there tightly and he could not get away.

"You'll catch your death out here Pretty. Come with me." the man said.

"N...no, I...I'm fine." he lied but his shivering betrayed him.

"I'll warm you up Pretty. I'll warm you up all nice." the man growled, pushing his legs apart and touching him through his jeans.

"NO!" Shawn shouted, bringing his fist up and catching the guy in the jaw. Shawn got up and began to run again and the man chased after him.

Soon, Shawn's body slowed. He exhaustion and cold was too much for him. The man caught up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where do you think you are going Pretty?" the man asked him. The man's hand on his shirt was the only thing keeping Shawn's legs from collapsing.

"Please Sir, don't hurt me." Shawn pleaded. His body was shivering and shaking violently and it was all he could do not to pass out. He could see the Shadows caused by headlights approaching but they couldn't help him now.

"Get your hands off him." the threatening growl came from behind him. Shawn recognized the growling voice and slumped in relief.

"This Pretty One's mine, get your own." the man argued.

"You better let my Little One go before I break your neck." Dave warned.

"You and what Army?" the man challenged.

"I don't need an army, I'll break you with my bare hands. Let. Him. Go." Dave's voice lowered and Shawn could just imagine the intimidating look on his face. The man let go of his shirt collar and walked away and Shawn collapsed.

"I coulda taken him." the man muttered to himself. Dave ignored the man and walked swiftly to Shawn's side.

"Little One, are you alright?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Shawn shook his head and seeing Shawn's shivers Dave wrapped his warm arms around the older man.

"God, you're freezing Love, let's get you home." Dave lifted Shawn off the ground and sat him down in the warm car. He wrapped two thick blankets around Shawn and fussed over him.

"Probably hypothermic, what were you thinking running away like that. You could get sick or that guy could've raped or killed you."

"He...he wanted to. He t...t..touched me." Shawn said, his teeth chattering.

"Oh Love, its good I found you when I did. I was so worried." Dave told him, hugging him close.

"Why...why'd you c...come af...after me?" Shawn asked.

"Because I love you." Dave said with a frown.

"Y...you never sh...show it unless w...we're alone." Shawn continued to shiver and Dave tightened him embrace.

"You're right Love, I'm sorry Little One. Its just...were I grew up...that kinda thing could get you shot. I still have those instincts..." Dave saw the hurt and pain in Shawn's eyes and sighed.

"And I'm gonna have to learn to break some of them when it comes to you." he said. Shawn brightened and gave him a smile and a shaky hug.

"Now, what do you say we get out of here and get you in a warm bed huh Little One?" Dave suggested, getting in the driver's seat.

"P...please." Shawn said. Dave nodded and drove back to the hotel.

"You ran almost 10 miles Love." Dave told him.

"I was r...really upset." Shawn said.

"I know you were Little One, I'm sorry. I never wanna see pain in those eyes again. Broke my heart." He got out and opened Shawn's door. He helped Shawn out and supported him all the way back to the room. He helped Shawn change out of his wet clothes and into dry, warm pajamas. Then he lay Shawn on the bed, getting in beside him and warming him in a warm, soothing embrace. He pulled the covers and the pre-heated heating blanket over them and Shawn nuzzled against his neck.

"I don't ever wanna hurt you again." Dave whispered.

"You won't David. I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too. Always."

END


End file.
